Total Drama Mythica
by Mewisbetterthanyou
Summary: Season 7 is coming up and Chris is eagerly picking out his brand new cast, confident it'll be the best and most drama-filled ever. However, an evil lurking on the new island will throw his plans off-track, and soon the contestants may find themselves in more danger than they could ever imagine, and in the hands of something more deadly than even Chris McLean. SYOC. Apps closed.
1. Application Form

"Chef!" Chris called, obnoxiously clicking his pen on and off.

"What is it, white boy?" Chef stormed into the room, unamused, and set down the crate of props he had been carrying on the floor. Chris ushered him over to look at the files set out in front of him.

"Look, I need to pick out the applications for the next season. You needta give me some advice on who to choose, buddy to buddy, huh?"

"Well, how many do you need?" Chef flipped through a few files, swiftly turning the pages, ignoring the fact that Chris had never called him his "buddy" in his life. "What age range? C'mon, give me some numbers here."

"Here's the audition sheet we sent out to everyone who asked for it!" Chris threw a piece of crumpled paper at Chef and returned to his pumpkin spice latte with soy milk and whipped cream, making a particularly obnoxious noise with the straw. Chef tried his best to ignore him and looked down at the audition sheet. It read:

Do you think you have what it takes to be on the newest season of Total Drama? Are you talented and interesting? Do you want to get famous in any way possible? If you answered yes to any of those questions then fill in the following survey and send it to the return address printed above.

Name:

Age (16-20):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Appearance (include build):

Clothing – Everyday:

Clothing – Nightclothes:

Personality (detailed and believable!):

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths (no more than 4):

Weaknesses (No less than 2):

Any special talents:

Who would you be friends with?:

Who would you be enemies with?:

Audition tape:

Anything else?:

Chef looked back down at the files filled with applications and frowned. "Hm…" he muttered, "how about…"

**Please send all applications in by PM. Please make your characters unique, detailed and believable! Be warned: this fic may involve your characters being hurt, tortured or even killed (but don't worry, all dead characters will still be a huge part of the story after their death- I didn't say they'd stay dead). I will accept 20 OCs, but this is not a first-come first-serve. Take your time and make great characters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Partial Cast List

"How about… these few to start with." Chef handed ten files to Chris who thumbed through them carelessly.

"Yeah, looks good. Some interesting people there, no one too like who we've had before. Now we just need 10 more."

Chef glanced down at the piles of files. "Are you gonna help me with this next group or what, Chris?"

"Nope." Chris grinned happily, before rising from his chair and swaggering through the door, carelessly throwing his Starbucks cup behind him as he went. Chef sighed again and sat down at the desk.

"Stupid rich white boy. Thinks he can get away with treating me like that." He grumbled. He grabbed a pen and scribbled down a list of those he had already cast, leaving a space for those still to be accepted.

BOYS

1. Ace Xster – The Timid Gay

2. David Butler – The Detective Kid

3. Jordan Smith – The Alpha

4. Ryan "Cook" Claude – The Class Clown

5. Derilyn "Dee" Flanagan Jr – The Crazy Rapper

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

GIRLS

1. Athena Davis – The Smart Hothead

2. Jessica Hope Tanner – The Hippie Mom

3. Ruby Norman – The Tough Outcast

4. Ester Tetrin – The Insecure Mutant

5. Mira Roberts – The Sassy Back-talker

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**Thanks for all the apps, they've been great so far. If you don't see your character's name up there, don't panic. They will be considered for the second half of the applications so they still may get a place. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT YOUR OCs MAY BE INJURED, TORTURED OR WORSE DURING THIS FIC. I don't want any angry PMs asking me why their OC got stabbed in the stomach. Thanks again, and keep sending in those apps!**


	3. Full Cast List

BOYS

1. Ace Xster – The Timid Gay

2. David Butler – The Detective Kid

3. Jordan "Jay" Smith – The Alpha

4. Ryan "Cook" Claude – The Class Clown

5. Derilyn "Dee" Flanagan Jr – The Crazy Rapper

6. Ezra Karim – The Gregarious Achiever

7. Ray Stevens – The Charming Musician

8. Miles Stewart – The Evil Punk

9. Jason Stephens – The Bodybuilder

10. Alexei Domashev – The Russian Tech Geek

GIRLS

1. Athena Davis – The Smart Hothead

2. Jessica Hope Tanner – The Hippie Mom

3. Ruby Norman – The Tough Outcast

4. Ester Tetrin – The Insecure Mutant

5. Mira Roberts – The Sassy Back-talker

6. Krystal "Kryssi" Meredith Anderson – The Mischievous Fan

7. Zara Vergonson – The Attractive Gamer

8. Carly Jaye Evans – The Evil Goth

9. Sunny Michaels – The British Con-Artist

10. Katya Domashev – The Psychic Russian

Chef cracked his knuckles and looked down at the now completed cast list. "McLean!" he called, smirking at his handiwork. A few moments later Chris entered, holding his phone in the air.

"How hard is it to get cell phone reception on this dumb island!" he yelled, waving the phone at the ceiling in a vague attempt to locate signal. Chef raised an eyebrow at him, but ignored his boss's antics.

"I've finished the cast list." He indicated to the desk. "Wanna take a look?"

Chris's eyes lighted at the prospect of the new cast and ran over immediately, throwing his phone to one side. He scanned the pages with his hawk-like gaze, taking in the general essence of each accepted personality. "Interesting. Very interesting. A few antagonists, a couple of love interests, and a whole lot of drama. Good work, Cheffy!" he grinned delightedly and whacked Chef on the back. Chef glared at him. Chris took no notice and began to walk out. "Send the acceptance letters out to all of them, will you?"

"Do I look like an intern to you?"

"Do I look like I care?"

Chef gave him a dirty look as Chris waltzed out of the door, humming to himself. "Stupid dumb rich evil guy…" he muttered darkly, but sat down at the desk and reached for a pen. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about throttling a short and charismatic presenter with perfect hair to notice the shadow drift across the window, too concerned for himself to spot the face pressed against the glass, and too busy to hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from just outside the door. By the time he had finished writing the letters the daylight was shining through the clear window with its sparkling glass, and the only sound to be heard was the chirping of a finch and the loud complaining of a short and charismatic presenter with perfect hair.

**The cast list has been revealed! I'm excited to write the first chapter, which shouldn't take too long. I'm going back to school this week but I should still have time to write quite a lot. See you in the next part!**


	4. Introducing the Cast (Part One)

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm so sorry with how long I took to get this out! I just moved schools and have been trying to get used to everything, and this week when I finally began writing again I had an allergic reaction. I can't say how sorry I am (for how long this took and also how short this is), but as soon as this is posted I will go back to writing and introducing the rest of the contestants. I hope this lives up to expectations, and that I have characterised the ones I have introduced correctly. See you on the flip side! Leave me a review to tell me how I did, and I'll try and get the second half up soon.**

"Hi, I'm Chris McLean," Chris McLean introduced himself, "and I'm here at the location of our newest Total Drama season, Total Drama Mythica! Why Mythica? Because that's the name of out BRAND NEW ISLAND! Yes, that's right, a new island for a new season. And what a season we have for you! There'll be thrills, spills, and even running for the hills as we launch on our most ambitious season ever! All here on TOTAL. DRAMA. MYTHICA!"

Chris walked down the newly-installed wooden dock to stand nearer to the incoming boat. "Let's meet our first contestant, Ace!"

A shy-looking, slender boy with dark hair edged out of the boat, looking around. "Am I the first one?" he asked, glancing at Chris nervously.

"Yep." Chris grinned, clapping him on the back. Ace jumped slightly but remained calm. "Now go and stand over there, Ace. I have more contestants to introduce." As Ace shuffled down the dock Chris glances over to see the next boat approaching rapidly. "Let's welcome contestant number two, Athena!"

Athena stepped off of the boat, her long blue hair swinging behind her in a ponytail. As she approached Chris he backed away slightly, seeing the angry expression on her face. "McLean!" she yelled, seething. "Where is my luggage?"

"Yeah, funny story actually. See, the boat with all the luggage in sank on the way here in a freak missile accident." Chris replied evenly, somehow remaining deadpan. Athena nearly turned purple in rage, but began to breathe slowly, muttering "One million dollars, one million dollars…" under her breath. She continued this all the way down the dock, and by the time she had reached Ace she was calm enough to offer the boy a smile. Ace still took a step back from her, eyes wide. Athena looked abashed and stared at her feet.

"Anywhooo…" Chris drew out, making sure to indicate the awkwardness of the previous moment, "our third contestant is David the Kid Detective!" David stepped out of the boat, smiling pleasantly.

"Hey Chris." He greeted the host, holding out a palm for him to shake. When Chris looked blankly at it he withdrew his hand, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Too formal?" he asked. "I guess you are a little bit less important in society than the mayor-"

"No I'm not!" Chris burst in suddenly. "I'm so important! I'm still hip and with it and down with the kids! People love me, right? Right? Right?!" The assembled contestants remained silent, and David slowly edged his way down the dock. "I think I broke him." He whispered to Ace, who was closest.

A ship's horn sounded through the air, making all of the contestants jump. Just as suddenly as Chris's existential breakdown began, it stopped as Chris jumped into action again. "Here's our next contestant, Jessica!"

A tall girl with long light brown locks stepped out of the boat, smiling. "Hi Chris!" she greeted him happily. "Is this the island? It actually doesn't look all that bad."

"Yup," Chris smirked proudly, "this island is pretty much perfect, and I got it dirt cheap. Jackpot! The guy seemed really desperate I should buy it from him. Probably because he was overcome by my perfectness and knew I was the best client he was ever gonna get."

"Um… yeah, I'm sure he thought so." Jessica said encouragingly, but nevertheless raised her eyebrows at him as she continued down the dock.

"Welcome, Jordan!" was Chris's next introduction. A dark-skinned boy with tattoo sleeves stepped onto the dock. "Hey everyone, call me Jay." Jordan ran a hand through his hair, with a grin that would make anyone feel at ease. He emanated confidence; not in a cocky way, but that of a doctor or someone who knew what they were doing. David immediately stuck out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jay. I'm David Butler, young detective." David said earnestly. Jay chuckled and shook his hand.

"Anyway, back to me!" Chris exclaimed. "I need to welcome contestant number six, Ruby!"

Ruby was much less enthusiastic than the previous contestant. She sighed deeply at Chris's attempts at presenting, rolling her eyes, and merely ignored him in favour of walking down the dock. "If you're going to laugh at me, I'd rather you did it now and got it over with." she announced to the other competitors, only the slight crack in her voice betraying the emotion behind her tough exterior. The others merely looked at her, confused.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Jay asked her.

"Because I'm albino." When she got no response from the other contestants, Ruby continued, looking slightly annoyed. "You know, really pale? Can't you tell from just looking at me?"

"People… really laughed at you for being albino?" Jay asked gently. "That's horrible. But from what I've seen, everyone seems really nice here so I don't think you'll have to worry about that." This raised a small smile on Ruby's face, but she walked to join the others without another word.

"Our next contestant is Ryan!" Chris introduced. A tall, cheerful-looking boy came bounding out of the boat, grinning wildly. He held out a hand for Chris to shake.

"Hi Chris! It's so cool to meet you, great job on that dance programme by the way."

"Thanks, man." Chris accepted his hand, looking touched- until a shock raced through his body. Ryan withdrew his hand, laughing. "Classic joybuzzer trick, dude!" he said, holding up his palm to reveal the offending pranking mechanism.

Still shaking slightly, Chris glared at Ryan before glancing over to see the next boat arriving. "Next up, it's Ester!"

Ester stepped off of the boat, seemingly flinching even as she walked. Her eyes darted to look at the other competitors and she pulled her special coat tighter around her tall frame. "Uh… hi." she spoke in a Ukrainian accent. Some of the contestants seemed slightly shocked by her appearance; four arms and pink skin was not what they expected. However, nobody wanted to be rude and so remained quiet. Jessica approached the girl. "Hi, Esther!" she greeted her warmly. "I'm Jessica." Esther looked surprised, then happy that the other girl had welcomed her so warmly. Now that the ice was broken Jessica led her back to the others, who were all beginning to get past her unusual appearance. Ruby was the first to introduce herself, followed by the others.

"Next, it's Dee!" A tall, muscular boy swaggered off the boat, grinning.

"Hey everyone, my name is Dee, I will be, the best contestant you've ever seen!" he rapped. Ryan sniggered. Dee turned on him suddenly. "What was that?" he asked angrily, staring the class clown down. Ryan squeaked and jumped behind Esther, and Dee turned away triumphantly. The cameraman audibly laughed at this.

Annoyed at attention being taken away from him, Chris very loudly and pointedly introduced the next contestant. "Here's Mira!" A girl with shoulder-length curly brown hair and deep green eyes stepped onto the dock, frowning at Chris. "How about a smile?" he grinned at her.

"How about a slap?" she countered, and swerved around him to greet the other contestants. "Hi everyone, I'm Mira. I say what I think, so I'm sorry if I ever offend you." She offered a smile, and although some smiled back, others looked scared. Ryan stared at her, grinning goofily, before realising how weird he looked and dropping his gaze. Jessica elbowed him gently. "You like her!" she whispered, a smile spreading on her face.

"No! Okay, maybe…" Ryan replied. "She's cute and sassy, could she get any more perfect?" He dared to glance up for a few seconds, made direct eye contact with her, then quickly looked down, blushing.

"Okay, we've introduced half of our contestants. We're gonna take a short break now, but don't go anywhere, and we'll be back to introduce the rest before you know it!" Chris gave his signature grin to the camera, before the screen turned black and cut to a dishwasher detergent commercial.


End file.
